


Со скоростью мысли

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Он проигрывал ему даже тогда, когда сам его выдумывал.





	Со скоростью мысли

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU без супергероев

_Ты в железной машине_  
Поперёк сплошных линий  
Разобьёшь моё сердце  
О перила моста. 

Когда ускоритель частиц взорвался, Барри ничего не почувствовал. Сложно оценить градацию ощущений, если ты живёшь в полсилы, а так Барри и жил со дня смерти матери. Большую часть времени.

Ничего.

Абсолютный ноль.

Но лекции доктора Уэллса — они заставляли его ум гореть.

Барри не был рад видеть визуализацию этого прямо в Централ-сити, из окна своей лаборатории. Но он видел.

И не чувствовал ничего — ни тогда, ни позже, читая новостные сводки. В ту ночь погибло слишком много людей, а Уэллс исчез. Не в том смысле, что он испарился, вовсе нет — просто следующие полгода не показывался никому на глаза. Как он сумел после того, что произошло, укрыться даже от самых пронырливых журналистов — никто не мог понять.

Впрочем. Было одно чувство, которое не исчезло, стёртое взрывной волной.

Чувство скорости.

Оно не было ему знакомо раньше, хотя он и бежал всю свою чёртову жизнь — от прошлого и за его призраками. Он бежал слишком медленно, но знал, как можно ускориться — в теории.

Практика безжалостно ворвалась в его жизнь с очередным расследованием.

В Централ-сити было достаточно прямых и не очень дорог, более чем, на любой вкус. Трассы какой угодно сложности, но не слишком оживлённое движение. Самое то, чтобы состязаться в том, кто окажется настолько быстрым, чтобы обогнать свою смерть. Или чужую. Зависело от точки зрения.

В том, что какой-то псих разбился в одну из ночей, не было ничего особенного. Кроме того, что по словам очевидцев, машина загорелась раньше, чем вылетела с трассы. И из всех судмедэкспертов только у Барри были степени и по физике, и по химии, так что. Ничего удивительного, что после той ночи его утро началось очень рано. И очень жестоко. Запахи крови и грязи ощущались даже сквозь гарь, но это тоже было привычно.

Не то чтобы Барри действительно хорошо разбирался в двигателях, но ему и не нужно было. Вероятно, даже увлечённость термодинамикой не являлась бы необходимой для того чтобы просто увидеть, как ровно был перерезан один из шлангов. Не порван, не разошёлся.

Срез был оплавленный, но гладкий, почти ювелирный.

Таким он и должен быть, чтобы машина не загорелась на старте.

Одно Барри радовало безумно: это точно была не машина Руккера.

Любой в городе, кто хотя бы мало-мальски интересовался ночной жизнью — по долгу службы или просто так — знал Руккера. Имя его никому не было известно, конечно же. Лица тоже никто не видел — но вот машину, самую быструю в Централ-сити, разве что коллекционными модельками не выпускали.

Барри точно купил бы одну.

В то промозглое утро, пропахшее бензином, гарью и кровью, он, кажется, начал наконец понимать.

***

Барри всегда читался легко, как раскрытая книга, так что с идеей мериться силами на трассе ему повезло. Когда он скрывал что-то, и Джо, и Айрис сразу всё понимали, но это… Он просто мог сказать им, что работает над научным проектом.

И это было правдой.

Скорость никогда не была для него чем-то иным, кроме науки, но он рассчитывал, что так будет продолжаться совсем недолго.

Он вообще не любил машины — пока они оставались лишь средством передвижения. Он собирался создать себе средство избавления, то, что поможет ему не думать хотя бы несколько минут раз в несколько дней, или недель, или чёрт его знает, чего, лишь бы воцарилась блаженная тишина в голове. Ненадолго, совсем на чуть-чуть.

И это сработало, конечно же, но поскольку никому Барри не говорил о своём увлечении, некому было предупредить его об одном маленьком побочном эффекте — новорожденном желании победить.

Потому что он мог, конечно, мог. Он был очень талантливым ищущим учёным, в конце концов. Ловкость росла со временем, но вот научный навык… Этого не было ни у одного из его соперников — так он считал.

Кем бы ни был Руккер, к нему это не относилось.

Он обходил Барри так легко, почти дразнясь, что тому оставалось только бессильно скрипеть зубами.

А после взрыва в СТАР-лабс он исчез.

Барри было очень страшно посмотреть хотя бы в списки погибших — его не привлекали к расследованию. Не тот масштаб, да и кто станет расследовать несчастный случай?

Ведь ускоритель не загорелся до начала испытаний, как бы нелепо это оправдание ни звучало.

В любом случае, он не хотел знать и яростно желал узнать одновременно.

Время после аварии летело стремительно: город пытался зализать рану как можно скорее. Исчезновение Руккера повлекло за собой неожиданные последствия: гонки больше не помогали не думать.

Быть может, тот вовсе погиб, оставив за собой не легенду — лишь трассу для того, чтобы последовать прямо за ним.

Барри давно обошёл своих соперников по технологиям, и это нивелировало пробелы в технике. К тому же — никто из них не был профи.

А если кто-то и был, то Барри определённо было жаль того парня. Или девушку. Под шлемами это было совсем не важно.

Так или иначе, ему не было нужды концентрироваться на победе — только на своей и чужой безопасности. Без Руккера всё это утратило смысл, и потерять после взрыва обоих своих кумиров (отец — не в счёт и вне конкуренции) — было слишком тяжело.

Барри больше не чувствовал облегчения — но катился по инерции всё равно.

***

Едва память о катастрофе подёрнулась дымкой, на сцену вышел доктор Уэллс.

Впрочем, вряд ли к нему теперь было применимо слово “вышел”, но Барри не задумываясь разбил бы лицо тому, кто рискнул бы озвучить эту мысль.

Даже оказавшись в коляске, обвиняемый всем городом во главе с теми, кто счастливо давал добро на запуск ускорителя, предвкушая грядущие потоки денег, которые должны были хлынуть в Централ-сити, доктор Уэллс оставался несломленным. Несгибаемым. Прямым и твёрдым, как секвойя.

Будучи человеком науки, он всегда крепко стоял ногами на земле, укореняясь в мире физических тел, и это не изменилось, хотя он и не мог теперь встать.

Тем страннее было слышать его приветственное слово. Как слышать голос с того света, только пугающе реально, в отличие от.

В зале было очень мало простых слушателей — меньше, чем журналистов. Среди последних была и Айрис, но Барри предпочёл отдалиться от неё на этот вечер. Уэллс стал камнем преткновения между ними однажды, оставался им и сейчас.

— Моя ошибка обернулась трагедий для всех нас, — так началась речь, которую позже пресса разобрала по буквам. — И я... Я не могу это исправить — ни научными средствами, ни какими-либо другими. Я могу только быть предупреждением для всех молодых учёных, для всех тех, кто считает, что наука должна лететь вперёд стремительно. Вы не правы.

Уэллс замолчал всего на минуту, но минута — это так долго. Барри знал об этом лучше прочих.

Тем не менее, все терпеливо ждали. Уэллс снял очки и устало потёр переносицу — будто даже это выступление давалось ему тяжело.

Барри помнил, что раньше для него не было ничего тяжёлого.

Очевидно, времена менялись быстрее, чем он думал.

Об этом Уэллс и заговорил.

— Многие считают, — негромко продолжил он, — что прогресс должен наступить прямо сейчас. За последние шестьдесят лет человечество не сделало ни одного по-настоящему принципиально нового открытия. Мы застряли. Задержались в пути. Эй, будущее! Погоди ещё минутку, ладно? Многих это расстраивало. Им казалось, что программы СТАР-лабс — никчёмная мишура. Им хотелось вниз, под Пентагон. В недра секретных лабораторий. Для них я открою самый большой секрет: там тоже нет великих новшеств, — смуглый парень подал Уэллсу бутылку воды. Тот неожиданно резко скрутил крышку и сделал два жадных глотка. Утёр губы несдержанным жестом, тыльной стороной ладони. — Дело в том, что ошибаемся все мы. Будущее не должно наступить сегодня, потому что скорость есть предельное понятие. И можно оказаться слишком быстрым — но об этом возможно узнать лишь тогда, когда грянет взрыв.

В абсолютной тишине Уэллс откатился вглубь сцены, и стоило ему развернуться, чтобы снова укрыться от вспышек, репортёры загудели всей толпой.

***

Каждый следующий год пролетает быстрее предыдущего — эту прописную истину Барри знал и так. Год после катастрофы тянулся вопреки всем истинам и непреложным правилам — как подтаявший на жаре ирис.

Ближе к Рождеству Барри думал о том, что возможно, пора было бросать гонки. Он продолжал тратить время и деньги, и получать деньги — тоже, но покоем там больше не пахло. Амбиции Барри никогда не были столь велики, чтобы держаться за место первого.

За место он привык бороться — в школьном автобусе, в университете, в полиции.

Первенство теперь принадлежало ему без боя.

Нужды скрывать лицо у него не было прежде — не появилось и теперь. Он стоял возле машины, окружённый людьми, но все они держались чуть поодаль. Ничего удивительного — не таким уж общительным он был. И вообще — не таким уж.

Его машина с недавних пор вызывала почти суеверный ужас, и он краем уха слышал, что кто-то пустил слух, будто он разобрался с Руккером вне трассы.

Чушь несусветная. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы его главный соперник вернулся.

И когда толпа нестройно загудела, зашумела множеством голосов, он поднял взгляд и подумал, что, кажется, его имя шло в списках Санты отдельным пунктом. Иначе объяснить своё везение он не мог.

Зрители и гонщики расступались, пропуская машину Руккера.

Это точно был он, вне всяких сомнений. Наружу не показался, но Барри узнал и мягкий ход двигателя, и посадку автомобиля, и, быть может, даже шорох шин по асфальту — и звук этот он слышал удивительно ясно сквозь голоса людей.

Скорее всего ему действительно лишь мерещилось.

Когда машины выстроились в линию, когда они с Руккером оказались на расстоянии не больше пары метров друг от друга, когда сигнал заставил их сорваться с места — Барри был абсолютно счастлив.

И тем сокрушительнее было его поражение.

У него не было и шанса против Руккера, конечно же. Это было прекрасно само по себе, и всё же ощущение проигрыша было давно забытым, чем-то вроде привета из прошлого, и Барри не думал, что будет так этому привету рад.

Но радовался он до чёрта.

Так что когда пришла пора возвращаться в гараж — со вторым местом, не с первым — он не мог перестать улыбаться.

Лишь позже, перебирая двигатель перепачканными руками, он понял наконец, что было совсем, совсем не так. Руккер не вышел из машины ни до, ни после, но не это смущало.

Барри прекрасно знал его манеру езды, во многом опирался на неё — ему знаком был каждый мелкий обманный рывок.

В ту ночь Руккера подменили будто, как если бы за рулём сидел совершенно другой человек. Жёстче, злее и безрассуднее.

Безрассудного риска от противника Барри не хотел.

Но что он мог, позвать его выпить после гонки? Пробить шины, заставить учиться на ошибках?

Всё звучало полнейшим бредом.

Барри мог лишь пытаться победить его — снова и снова, как в старые добрые времена.

***

Чёрная машина подрезала красную, и та резко вильнула вправо, влетая на заграждения. Инерция протащила её чуть дальше, и автомобиль повис бесполезной теперь грудой металла. Колёса продолжали вращаться, но уже не с такой бешеной скоростью. Скоро они должны были остановиться вовсе.

Барри отбросил геймпад, раздражённо потирая глаза.

Он проигрывал Руккеру даже тогда, когда сам его выдумывал.

В комнате было совсем темно, только неровный свет экрана и тусклый — города падали на лицо Барри. Он нажал кнопку на пульте, и ничего, кроме города не осталось. Привычный шум Централ-сити, далёкий звук автомобильного гудка, чья-то ссора за стеной — сонм жизней.

Вспышка на миг осветила всю комнату сразу, а через несколько секунд над городом прокатился гром.

Барри не вздрогнул даже, только вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, подхватывая с пола полупустой бокал. На плечи он накинул одеяло, принесённое из комнаты, и подошёл к окну. Там, за окном, раскинулся город во всей красе, но он едва мог его разглядеть за внезапно начавшимся ливнем. Свет сквозь струи воды казался мутным, рассеянным, почти призрачным.


End file.
